Code:Breaker Wiki talk:Yukihina
Yukihina (雪比奈) was one of the main antagonists in the series and is one of the six Re-code underneath the "The One Being Sought". Appearance Yukihina has the appearance of a young man with dark skin, brown eyes, and long black hair. His ethnicity is unknown, although his name and his clothing in one flashback suggest that he is Japanese. He wears a white hoodie with black sleeves underneath a green vest. He also wears jeans. He ties his hair up with bandages, and usually wears his hood over his head. When Rui was still a member of the Re-Codes, he wore a black hoodie underneath a black leather jacket, and jeans. He also wore a wooden cross around his neck. He still had a tendency to wear his hood over his head. Personality Yukihina is shown to be a somewhat distant and very calm person as he is rarely intimidated by anything. He was shown to be smiling when "The One Being Sought" had regained his lost power as he said that "I don't care about the system or new legal code, but all he cares about is destruction and killing. I never get bored being with him." He also tells Rui that he will not hesitate to kill those who get into his way. Yukihina has a slightly sadistic side to his personality, smiling and amused by Rui Hachioji when he was killing her to get the card key for the Pandora's box, stating "You screaming in pain isn't bad either." Yukihina secretly holds a sense of respect for other warriors and comrades, as stated by Heike in Chapter 163. Background A part of his background was given in chapter 151, when Yukihina demanded Heike to change him from the undead, giving his life back. Yukihina was actually a member of the first generation of the Code:Breakers, but betrayed Heike for unknown reasons, prompting Heike to turn him into an undead, also deleting his memories regarding 'Eden' and his life as a Code:Breaker. Before Yukihina became a Code:Breaker, his abilities and personality were so desired by Heike that Heike had bowed down before Yukihina. History Yukihina was known to have met up with "The One Being Sought" sometime overseas after having met Kouji and Rui Hachinoji. He also knew Oogami before he offically got his current name; Oogami Rei. In chapter 61, he was revealed to have met Hiyori and recruited her in with Kouji and Rui back when she had been abandoned after her parents' death. During the last Great War, Yukihina had fought against Heike Masomi for over 3 days and nights straight until both had lost their powers on the fourth day. Not much as is known after that. In Chapter 96, Yukihina appears with Kouji to help Prince and Oogami. They were also sent by 'Him' to protect Ogami, however he still has not forgiven Ogami for killing 'Him', saying to Ogami that "he" wants to be the one to kill him (Oogami). In Chapter 110, Yukihana reveals his bandaged chest with a tattoo on it. It seems to be his trumph card to win the 100 Heike style (100 of Heikes'). However it seemed to be very dangerous as Rui tried to stop him, saying that everyone there would be killed by it. Thankfully, he was interrputed by Code:Emperor. Infiltrating EDEN: Round 1 In Chapter 129 Yukihina reveals that he is an Undead. He stated that he does not have a heart and his body won't die or perhaps already is dead which is why his body is freezing cold. His "Life" and "Living" was taken away by Heike, and his plan for Eden is having Heike succumb to him in a pool of his own blood. Infiltrating EDEN: Round 2 In Chapter 163, Yukihina refused to help the group create the Mirror because it required him to work with Heike. When they are attacked by Freezing Houkabe, he tries countering Houkabe's ice powers, only to discover that Houkabe's ice powers were stronger than is. When Houkabe unveiled his human pillars, however, Yukihina is continuously seen, expressionless, witnessing the people's suffering. As the others try avoiding the pillars, Yukihina proceeds to cut through the pillars, slicing the people in half, stating "You're too soft." As Houkabe reasserts his superiority, Yukihina blasts a hole through him, surprising all. Yukihina reveals his true ability, Water Form, which allows him to control water in all its phases. Yukihina proceeds to turn the ice surrounding Houkabe's body into water vapor; because water vapor takes up more volume, Houkabe would explode. Realizing that he is about to die, Houkabe pleads to Yukihina to spare his life, as Yukihina had a human heart. However, Yukihina replies coldly, "Human's heart? ... guess not. I'm an undead, not a human, after all. No matter what, I'll never forgive you," then used High Mist Death Scythe to kill Houkabe. Afterwards, Rui grabbed Yukihina's jacket and demanded to know why he killed the people trapped in the pillars, to which he responded that they were in the way. He then grabbed her throat and threatened to kill her, too, if she got into his way. However, when one of the men thanked Yukihina for killing them, preserving their pride, Rui realized that Yukihina had done it for them. As the warrior dies, he uses his last breath to tell Yukihina to destroy EDEN; Yukihina reveals the mirror, saying that it was unnecessary to tell him such a thing. Abilities/Powers Bow: Yukihina has shown in chapter 151 that he can use one. Hand to Hand Combat: Yukihina has fought in many battles. With his undead status surviving hand to hand battles is easy for him. Yukihina has also fought with Heike for three days and threen nights. Yukihina is also a first generation code: breaker , making him a strong fighter. Water Form Yukihina has the ability to manipulate water into differernt forms such as solid (ice), liquid (water in its most common state) and possibly into gas. He was first shown being able to freeze the temperature around him to the point where he has pratically covered the entire room in ice (until Sakura uses her power and nullifies it). He next is shown being able to form spikes of ice out in the air and use them as projectiles weapons. He is also shown to use water as a form of sword and can cause extreme damage when he uses it. Techniques Eternity Zero: He emits an ice storm from his body to freeze the entire room and everyone in it. Aqua Sword: Using his control of water's form he is able to make a slash that can cut through most materials. High Mist Death Scythe: Regeneration: While not a technique, Yukihina's status as being undead makes him able to heal from extreme wounds almost instantly. Relationships "The One Being Sought" Yukihina is known to very loyal/respects The One Being Sought. He said that he never gets bored when he's with The One Being Sought. His mind blanked out for a second when The One Being Sought was killed by Oogami. Rui interpreted it as Yukihina being sad because of his respect for The One Being Sought. He attacked Oogami, asking if he was happy now that The One Being Sought was dead but was stopped by Kouji. Kouji Yukihina is seen a lot with Kouji. Kouji was also the only one able to stop Yukihina from attacking. Yukihina seems to be the only one able to understand Kouji in his lost form. Rui Hachiouji Yukihina and Rui seem to have been close when they worked together as Re-Codes, but once Rui defected, he became cold towards her and openly stated that he would not hesitate to kill her if necessary. When he ambushes her in Shibuya Mansion, he attempted to kill her with his ice, stating that "You screaming in pain isn't bad, either." Later on, when Yukihina and Kouji join Oogami's side, Rui states that "You two never change," which shows that they are probably back to the same relationship as before. However, Yukihina still belittles Rui at times. Masaomi Heike Yukihina despises Heike, as Heike had turned him into an undead one hundred years ago after Yukihina betrayed EDEN. The reason why Yukihina betrayed EDEN is unknown, but the zombification was Yukihina's "punishment". Yukihina fights with Heike at any moment he can, and Heike sees Yukihina as even worse than Rui for taking advantage of Rui's kindness. On the other hand, Yukihina believes Heike to be "irrational". Trivia *According to Chapter 123, Yukihina can drive, as he owns a car. *He seems to be able to understand Kouji in Kouji's lost form. Category:Re-code Category:Male Characters